


Video Call Me Baby

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Toys, VictUuri, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Victor is away on a photo shoot and Yuri has a panic attack. Victor finds some spare time to give him a call and help Yuri unwind.For Kinktober Day 27: Voyeurism





	Video Call Me Baby

Yuri stared down at his phone, taking way too long to tap out hide response before reluctantly hitting send. His hand was clammy, jiggling the phone as nervous jitters shook him. He was having a panic attack and Victor was away on a photo shoot for Italian Vogue. 

The only reason Yuri stayed behind was that he needed to be in Helsinki for his next Grand Prix event. It was their first separation since he moved to St. Petersburg. The uncertainty of what he should do weighed heavy, fuelling his panic like kindling on a fire.

He looked down at his screen.

_[06:54] Hey_

His simple text had gone unanswered and he tried to peel his eyes away from the screen as he awaited Victor’s response, but couldn’t. It was a few agonizing minutes before his phone buzzed in his hand.

**_[07:02] Hello my love_ **

**_[07:02] It’s early there. On your way to the rink?_ **

Yuri hesitated. He wanted to be honest, but Victor was also his coach and would be pissed if he knew Yuri was still in bed.

Honesty won out.

_[07:04] Not yet_

Ok, not total honesty, as he wasn’t planning on leaving his room at all. He started when his phone vibrated and Victor’s face popped up on the screen.

Video chat?

Yuri was doomed.

He passed his thumb over the “accept” button and swallowed nervously.

“H-hi,” he said in a small voice.

_ “Yuri!” _ Victor’s voice was bright, excited, and Yuri loved the way it drew out the sounds of his name.

The small pixelated version of Victor was still stunningly beautiful. His hair was a bit longer and looked like it had been styled to achieve the perfectly rumpled look as it slicked back from his forehead. His bright blue eyes were accentuated by dark makeup that gave him a sultry, smoky glare that was utterly  _ devastating. _

_ “I miss you, my little katsudon.” _

“I miss you too, Vicchan.”

Victor smiled, his handsome grin beaming through the small rectangle Yuri held and for a moment everything was fine.

_ “I’ll be right back!”  _ Victor called over to some other people at the shoot and Yuri could see an elaborate backdrop with fancy lighting equipment and people bustling around.

_ “Victor, we need to get you to the next location in an hour.” _

_ “I won’t be long,”  _ he replied before walking down a short hallway and into a dressing room, and Yuri could make out the click of a door shutting.

_ “Sorry about that. I’m in my dressing room now. What’s wrong? Why aren’t you at the rink?” _

Victor’s face was softened by concern, but Yuri could also see the hard tension pulling at his features. He was never one for being angry but disappointed Victor was just as bad, if not worse.

“I…” Yuri started, sighing and dropping his gaze. “I’m having a panic attack.”

Tears welled in his eyes, bristling on his thick lashes before falling down his face. His chest hurt as he cut off his breath in a meager attempt to keep himself from crying out, but a moment later the dam broke and sobs wracked his frame.

_ “Yuri!”  _ Victor’s voice was strained.  _ “Yuri, look at me. Please. I’m here.” _

Yuri fought his reluctance and looked up. He was sitting cross-legged in their bed in Victor’s apartment and he wanted to remind Victor that he definitely wasn’t here. But he couldn’t manage to get the harsh words out and was mad at himself for even thinking them.

“I just can’t stop my thoughts. There are so many.”

_ “Yuri, I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. You can do that, can’t you?” _

Yuri nodded, pain lancing through his chest, face scrunched as he continued to silently weep. He could still make out Victor’s face through the sheen of tears and tried to even out his breathing as he listened to the calming lilt of Victor’s tone.

_ “Lay back on our bed, darling,” _ Victor said, voice gentle and stern all at once–his coaching tone something Yuri was intimately familiar with.

Yuri obeyed, lying back, holding his phone above his face.

_ “That’s good, Yuri. I wish I was there to hold you. I hate sleeping alone. At least you have Makka.” _

Yuri smiled.

“I wish you were here, too.”

_ “Only a few more days, though. Until I can wrap you in my arms and kiss you all over.” _

Yuri sniffled out a small laugh at the image.

“Yeah.”

_ “Yuri, what are you wearing right now?” _

“Um, blue sweats and a grey shirt. I’m still in my pj’s,” he said, a flush staining his cheeks, embarrassed by his own laziness.

A brief string of panic shot through him, the bubble of Victor’s presence wavering to hold off his anxiety.

_ “Fuck, you look good in those sweats. Your ass…” _ Victor’s voice was earnest, his expression one of adorable yearning.

It was so unexpected that another startled laugh broke from Yuri.

_ “Yuri, will you do something for me.” _

“Of course.”

_ “Can you, just, set the camera down so I can see you in those sweats.” _

It took Yuri a moment to process the request before he flicked open the stand on the back of his phone and set it on the bedside table, switching on the lamp as well. Victor’s face was even smaller as the display rotated.

“How should I–”

_ “Just stand by the bed, darling. Turn around and show me the back.” _

Yuri felt a feather of awkwardness, but Victor’s voice was impossible to deny. He turned, placing his hands on the bed as he bent over.

_ “Fuck, Yuri.” _ Victor’s whine drew out his name again and he shivered.  _ “I’m sorry, it’s just been so long since I’ve had you. Will you...will you pull your pants down for me, love?” _

“Huh?!” Yuri rose up and looked back over his shoulder. “It’s only been a week!”

_ “I can’t help that I’m horny. The door here is locked. I’m alone. Please let me see you.” _

Victor’s grainy expression was set in a mask of determination that Yuri knew well, the red blush dusting his features and giving away his arousal.

Yuri turned back around and slowly dragged his sweats down over his bare ass.

_ “Yuri. No underwear? What a naughty boy,”  _ Victor teased.

Yuri shuddered and felt himself grow hard, cock tugging against the waistband of his pants. He pulled them down the rest of the way and let his erection spring free.

_ “Yuri, you're gorgeous. Stroke your cock for me.” _

“Victor…” Yuri murmured, voice carrying a thread of hesitancy.

_ “Please, Yuri. I can't do it for you. Touch yourself, darling.” _

Yuri wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped his fist in one long, slow motion.

In the back of his mind, he knew what Victor was doing. Knew that this little game was designed to distract Yuri from his thoughts. Sex wasn’t something that worked every time–there were periods where Yuri couldn’t bear to be touched and needed his space–but Yuri was so desperate not to think he gave himself over to Victor's gentle praise and instructions, following his commands and shutting down his brain.

There was only the lonely, big bed beneath him, and Victor's voice calling to him from the nightstand.

_ “I wish you were in my mouth,” _ Victor purred.  _ “I want to taste when you lose control.” _

An image sprang to Yuri’s minds of his cock thrust into Victor's heart-shaped mouth, hips grinding against his face as his fingers threaded into silver tresses.

He moaned, and hear a soft gasp come from Victor.

_ “Yuri, wait. Get the box from under the bed.” _

Excitement thrummed in his veins as he rushed to obey, awkwardly scuffing out of his sweats and pulling off his shirt. The small black box was easily within reach and Yuri pulled it up into the comforter.

_ “Get out the red one, Yuri. I want to see you use it.” _

Yuri’s heart was hammering as he tore off the lid and rummaged around until he found the red, silicone dildo and a packet of lube. He opened the lube and used half of it on his fingers, slicking them before reaching behind and probing his entrance.

He slipped his index finger in, testing the resistance and gentle thrusting in and out. Yuri moaned inadvertently, the thrill of performing for Victor racing through him. He closed his eyes and pressed into himself in earnest, groaning at the delicious burn.

_ “Yuri. So good.” _ Victor moaned between broken breaths and Yuri knew he wasn’t the only one teasing himself.

“Victor,” he hummed, inserting a second finger and drawing them in and out as he stretched his tight passage.

_ “That's enough, Yuri. Use your toy.” _

Victor's command was sharp, Yuri’s muscles tightening in response, his body eager for the pleasure that was to come. He reached to his side and picked up the toy, spreading the rest of the lube over the cold, hard rubber.

The dildo was bigger than his fingers, and he had to apply a good amount of pressure to breach the tight ring of his entrance, the sensation causing him to cry out.

_ “Fuck, Yuri. Hold yourself open for me. That’s it. So good.” _

The honeyed words continued to wash over Yuri as he pushed the toy deeper and deeper, hips rolling as his legs bumped against the edge of the mattress. He struggled to keep his balance, his torso bending forward, one hand working the red cock while the other gripped hard into the delicate flesh of his ass to give Victor a better view.

His thighs were burning, his stomach quivering with the effort of maintaining the position, but Yuri blocked that out. His mouth was hanging open, as he moaned out, Victor’s voice urging him faster still. He let go of his ass, unable to keep from stroking his aching erection.

_ “No,” _ Victor’s harsh tone cut through the haze of pleasure flooding his senses.  _ “I want you to come just from that toy, Yuri. Don’t touch yourself. Just fuck yourself for me.” _

Yuri groaned in frustration, but doubled-down his efforts, pistoning the cock into his ass, his free hand falling to the bed so he could hold himself up. His hips rose higher, giving him a new angle and the dildo slid along his prostate, sending a bolt of electricity straight to his core.

Yuri grabbed onto the ribbon of heat winding tighter around his spine, closing his eyes and focusing on the delicious stretch of his ass, the ribbon constricting more with each pass.

“Yuri, fuck. I’m–hnnn–I’m close. Let me hear you. Say my name.”   

“Victor,” Yuri moaned, a hushed prayer passing through his panting gasps. A mantra that lit him up from the inside out and he chanted it with reverence as his climax built. “Victor. Victor. Victor!”

_ “Yuri,” _ Victor breathed, and Yuri was gone, hand trying desperately to continue the movement of the dildo as he came onto the comforter, body shaking as his back arched.

A strangled moan tore from his throat and he spiraled back down to reality quickly, a sharp pounding coming from the phone behind him. Yuri leaped up, removing the toy and throwing onto the other side of the bed. He grabbed his sweats and pulled them on as he scrambled to pick up his phone, watching as Victor did much of the same, straightening his outfit and clearing his throat.

_ “Shit,” _ he muttered before calling out,  _ “Coming!” _

Yuri let out a bark of laughter at the unintentional pun.

_ “I’m sorry,” _ Victor said, looking back at the camera, a soft smile playing at his features.  _ “I love you and I miss you and I’ll see you in Helsinki in a couple days.” _

“I love you, too,” Yuri replied.

_ “And go to the rink,”  _ Victor added with a crease in his brow.  _ “You’ve got a gold medal to win.” _

Yuri smiled and disconnected the call. He still felt performance jitters, but was otherwise calm, his panic subsiding as his body basked in the warmth of his orgasm. Instead of worrying about the competition, Yuri focused on the fact that Helsinki meant seeing Victor.

He spent his jog to the rink thinking of all the ways they could greet each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh these twoooo
> 
> Tbh Kubo blessed us with this ship and I will always love themmm
> 
> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
